I wont leave you
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: After a car accident that Kendall caused leaves Jo in a coma and carrying his baby, how will Kendall cope, and will his friends be their for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so they say writing more story's helps writer block not sure if that's true, but I was lying in bed and thinking about big time rescue how Jo says we always fight when we do this and her and Kendall kind of break up so I'm basing the beginning of the story on that sooooo enjoy :) …. Oh and I don't own anything.**

"Come on jo we need to show Carlos what a healthy relationship is like" Kendall pleaded

"No we always end up fighting when we do this kind of thing" Jo said not wanting to start a fight.

" Please its just bungee jumping" Kendall said

" First of all I hate bungee jumping and why can't you just except the fact I don't want to gooooo" Jo said walking towards the lobby.

" Jo don't go" Kendall said running after his girlfriend.

" Kendall I'm preventing a fight" Jo said and stopped walking and turned around to face Kendall.

Kendall grabbed Jo by the hips " Kendall no I don't-" Jo was cut off because Kendall pulled Jo into to a long kiss.

" Please just do this for me" Kendall said with pleading eyes.

" Kendall you don't understand

" Thank you I love you so much" Kendall said pulling out his phone and dialling Carlos's number and dragging Jo to his car at the same time.

" Hey Carlos can you and Jennifer meet us at Cousies bungee dive in about 20 minutes, okay thanks bye Kendall said hanging up the phone and hopping in his car.

"Kendall we need to talk" Jo said nervously

" Jo if this is about the bungee jumping I'm sorry but please do this, if we do this Carlos will see how Jenifer is treating him because I love bungee jumping and you hate it so if he sees your doing it for me then he will-

"This isn't about the bungee jumping" Jo said with her head down.

" Then what's it about?" Kendall asked

-HONK HONK- "Jesus Kendall watch what you doing and turn you head lights on !"Jo said frantically rubbing her stomach.

" Jo what's this about?" Kendall questioned keeping his eyes on the road

" Kendall don't hate me for what I'm about to say"Jo said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

" Jo are you okay , are you sick?" Kendall said worried about his girlfriend.

" Kendall I can't go bungee jumping I mean I actually cant" Jo said

"What are you talking about" Kendall said confused

"I-I'm pregnant" Jo said not wanting to look Kendall in the eye.

The car came to a stop at the traffic lights and the car was silent, Kendall had turned off the radio.

" K-Kendall please say something" Jo said

"How the fuck could you do this to me" Kendall spoke up

"i-i-I" Jo stuttered

"YOU WHAT JO YOU WHAT, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE FUCKING PILL"Kendall yelled fuming.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall-

"What!" Kendall shouted

' The lights" Jo said as the lights changed

Kendall drove forward but not quick enough because the car behind him drove into the back of him and pushed Kendall's cars into the opposite lane. It all happened so quick Kendall and Jo were blinded by the headlights of the oncoming car as it collided with them.

The last thing Kendall heard before blacking out were the loud screeching of brakes and Jo's scream.

Kendall pried his eyes open everything was black, his eyes adjusted to light as he tried to move but an agonising pain shot through his leg, he looked down gritting his teeth noticing that his leg was impaled to the car there was a steel pole straight through his leg. Kendall then noticed the red and blue flashing lights.

He remembered everything, he and Jo were fighting then the car crash "Jo" He turned his head to the passenger's seat to find a limp Jo her arm bent funny and her head bleeding. "Jo" Kendall said panicked shaking her good arm, but no response.

"Jo please I'm sorry please wake up "Kendall pleaded, but jo still didn't answer. " Jo please I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said, just wake up and we can talk about this" Kendall said on the verge of crying.

A loud noise broke Kendall out of his emotional state; someone was drilling on Jo's side of the car

" The males awake, what's your name son?" The paramedic asked

" errm K-Kendall" Kendall replied

"Okay is this your girlfriend?" The paramedic asked

"Yeah, is she going to be okay" Kendall asked scared for Jo.

"Were not sure but our main focus is getting you two out of here first" The man replied

They finished cutting Jo's door off and started to lift her out of the car. "Becafeful she's carrying my baby" Kendall yelled as they carried Jo away.

**So what do you think should I carry on or leave it as a one shot? Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Xx Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) I have decided to continue the story so I hope you enjoy it and I will try and update as often as I can, disclaimer I don't own big time rush. Enjoy :)**

"Kendall please don't worry your girlfriend will get the treatment she needs our focus is getting you out" The paramedic said drilling Kendall's door off.

"Are they going to be okay?" Kendall asked feeling really dizzy.

" Kendall there doing what they can now listen to me I need you to keep very still were going to remove the pole, now just suck on this and take deep breaths "The paramedic said handing Kendall a green whistle

"Okay" Kendall said sucking in the air from the whistle

" I'm not going to lie son this is going hurt a fair bit, on three, 1,2 ,3" The paramedic said ripping the pole from Kendall's leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kendall yelled at the top of his lungs, the whistle, the pain, Jo,it was all too much for Kendall he let the dizziness take over leading him into darkness.

"Kendall can you hear me" The paramedic asked tapping his cheek and removing the whistle from his mouth. There was no answer

"Kendall?" He asked again. "This one's out like a light, come one we still have to remove the door to get him out." The paramedic said calling over his colleague

**Meanwhile at the Palmwoods**

James and Logan burst through the doors of 2J Laughing their heads off.

"D-did you see his Mr bitters face "James said wiping tears from his eyes

"Yeah that was a classic how do you come up with this stuff" Logan said to James as he turned on the television.

"I actually don't know "James said still chuckling and joining Logan on the couch.

-And now the SKY evening news update-

"Why do you always watch the news its sooooo boring" James said complaining and throwing his head back on the couch.

"It's not boring it's interesting you get to find out what happening in the world "Logan stated

"Nerd" James said snickering. Logan stuck his tongue out at James.

-now we go live to the scene the victims have been identified and Jo Taylor better known as Rachel on the hit TV series new town high, and Kendall Knight from the boy band we all love and know Big time rush-

Logan and James sat there with their mouths open not sure what to say.

-There conditions are unknown at this point in time, that's all for now-

Logan shut off the TV and grabbed his jumper and car keys and ran out the door.

"Where are you going?" James shouted running after Logan.

"To the hospital" Logan said tapping his foot the elevator was taking too long.

"Logan calm down" James said seeing how frustrated his friend was getting.

"I calm down James what if their hurt they need us James and what if-

"There all what ifs we don't know anything yet so just calm down" James said steading Logan.

Logan couldn't stand waiting any longer for the elevator so he took the stairs, and ran to his car in the parking lot.

"Come James hurry up" Logan shouted getting in the car and shutting the drivers side.

James ran to the passenger's seat, scared Logan was going to drive off without him.

"LOGAN slow down you're going to crash then well be no better off than Jo and Kendall" James said gripping the dash board for dear life.

"You're right I'm sorry "Logan said stepping on the breaks as soon as he saw blue and red flashing lights.

"What?" James asked wondering why Logan suddenly stopped to car.

"WHAT YOU BLIND" Logan said pulling over and getting out the car.

"Logan you can't just run onto a hazardous car crash site" James said concerned for his friend.

"Watch me" Logan said crossing the yellow tape barrier.

"God dam it" James said running after his friend. "Sir you can't cross the tape" A man in uniform said pushing James back with his arm.

"I have to get past my friends in their" James said

"Sure that's what they all say buddy just to get some juicy information" The man said

"huh you think I'm paparazzi" James questioned an Idea popping into his head when he saw the man's Taser.

"Look kid I'm not playing games step away from the tape" The man said getting angry

"I'm sorry about this" James said grabbing the Taser

"Sorry about wha- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" The man fell to the ground.

"Shit I just Taserd a cop or something" James said his hands still shaking.

James ran under the tape, eyes frantically searching for Logan "Logan, Logan where are you"

"Come on Kenny your almost out hold on" James heard Logan voice he turned round and their he was holding Kendall hand, who was limp and Clearly unconscious.

" shit Kendall what have you gotten yourself into" James muttered under his breath

Logan turned around to see James standing there " They say he keeps slipping in and out on consciousness" Logan said

" Ugh guys" Kendall said blinking

" Yeah its us buddy hold on your almost out" James said

" N-no you don't understand j-jo s-shes" Kendall was cut off by his own coughing

" Don't worry jos at the hospital and being taken care off" Logan said

" n-no my baby shes p-pregnant" Kendall said falling back into unconsisness

" What" Logan and James said at the same time

**So what did you think kinda crappy sorry but please review anyway:)**

**Xx Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so it took me a long time to decide wether to carry on with this and I have promised a few people I would carry on so here's chap 3 PLEASE tell me what you think ... I don't own anything**

Kendall opened his eyes but quickly closed them again when he saw the blinding white room and the beeping of a heart monitor only he was sure it wasn't coming from his.

"hey James I think he's waking up?"

"Logan?" Kendall said

"yeah, im here buddy and James too" Logan said standing up from his chair .

"Where's Jo?"Kendall asked making an attempt to get up but Logan pushed him back down.

"Logan where's Jo?"Kendall asked

"Kendall you need to rest" Logan said clearly avoiding the question.

"That wasn't the question, James where's Jo."Kendall said demanding an answer.

"Look Kendall we don't want to stress you out the doctor said-

"I don't care what the fucking doctor said where's Jo!" Kendall shouted

James pulled back the curtain next to Kendall, to show a sleeping jo.

Kendall hopped up out of bed but collapsed straight away due to his leg.

"AHHHH" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall !" Logan and James yelled running towards Kendall helping him up and placing him on a near by chair.

" I told you to rest but you didn't listen " Logan said.

"j-jo" Kendall mumbled

"Kendall maybe you should-

"what's wrong with her?" Kendall butted in.

"she's in a coma" Logan said laying a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"w-wwhat about the b-baby ?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall the baby's fine, now please can you get some rest" Logan said concerned for his friend.

"NO , I'm not leaving her" Kendall said gripping the bats of Jos hospital bed.

"Kendall maybe you should listen to Logan and-

"JAMES, I said no, d-do you know what the last thing I said to her was ?" Kendall said his vision becoming blurry.

" Kendall i-

' I said i fucking hate her"

" Oh Kenny" James said pulling Kendall into a hug.

" I mean who says that . wh-what if she never wakes up" Kendall sobbed into james shoulder.

Logan walked over the tissue box and grabbed a tissue, he walked back over to Kendall and tilted his chin up. " Kendall look at me, James Carlos and i are here for you okay we are going to get through this, together, now blow you nose and wipe your eyes, Jo would want you to be strong." Logan said passing his friend the tissue.

**Sorry I know this is a short chapter but i promise the next one will be longer, and i know the ending is corny, but read and reveiw please.**

**xx Amy**


End file.
